Aku Bukan Pilihan Hatimu
by celeronM
Summary: Karena ku yakin di setiap hembus nafasku hanya dirimu, satu yang selalu kurindu


A/N : Fanfic ge-je HxH kedua Eron.. met baca..

Inspirasi: lagunya ungu-Aku bukan pilihan hatimu

* * *

**Aku Bukan Pilihan Hatimu**

"satu..dan hanya dia"

"hanya dia yang buat ku terpana akan karisma yang ia miliki"

"waktu dulu, ketika aku masih kecil aku selalu bermain dan akrab dengannya"

"Ya..karena bermain bersama dia sangat menyenangkan"

"Saking menyenangkan sampai-sampai aku.."

"Mito..Mito.."

"Eh.." tak lama kemudian Mito tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tumben belakangan ini kau sering melamun"

"Aku tidak melamun kok bu.."

"Bohong, ibu dari tadi melihat ekspresi wajahmu, sepertinya kau memikirkan seseorang ya?"

"Oh..tidak kok..itu, cuman..ah aku cuman.."

"Kangen sama dia, Mito?"

"Dia siapa sih..dasar ibu ini..hahaha"

Entah kenapa wajah Mito berubah menjadi merah.

"Masa kau tidak tahu.."

"Ah ibu ini..aku sedang memikirkan keadaan Gon, bagaimana ya keadaannya saat ini aku jadi khawatir.."

"Hahahaha!! Tidak usah khawatir seperti itu Gon adalah anak yang tangguh sama seperti ayahnya kan Mito?" kemudian Ibu tersenyum sambil menyikut Mito

"Aduh! Iya.. ibu benar"

"Berdoa saja supaya Gon lulus dalam ujian hunter itu"

"Aku selalu mendoakannya..ya sudahlah aku mau membereskan bar dulu"

Mito segera meninggalkan ibunya dan berjalan menuju bar yang terletak dirumahnya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Mito selesai membersihkan bar usang miliknya. Rasa lelah membuat dirinya beristirahat sebentar sambil meneguk segelas wine. Dengan ekspresi kosong Mito menatap foto Ging dihadapannya. Sambil terus ia menatap lalu ia meneguk wine itu kembali.

"Ging.." Batinnya mengucapkan nama seseorang.

Ia kembali meneguk segelas wine tersebut dan akhirnya membuatnya mabuk hingga tertidur pulas di barnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Mito masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi.

Di dalam mimpinya terdengar deru suara ombak di pantai. Suara tersebut terdengar jelas. Aku ini sedang berlari. Entah kenapa sepertinya aku mengejar seseorang.

"Tap..Tap..Tap.." suara langkah kaki Mito yg melambat.

"cepatlah Mito, sebelum ia pergi! Ayo kejar dia! Sebelum terlambat!"

"Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!"kemudian suara langkah kakinya semakin cepat.

"Ging..Tunggu aku!" aku berteriak sambil berlari kencang. Sampai ku terhenti di pesisir pantai tapi aku tak menemukan Ging disitu. Oh tidak..apakah aku sudah terlambat.

"Ging!! Dimana kau!! Apa kau sudah pergi!!" aku kembali berteriak berharap kedatanganku belum terlambat. Tapi hanya keheningan dan ditambah suara ombak saja jawabannya.

Aku pun menghela nafas panjang. Lalu duduk meringkuk sambil menahan amarah yang terkumpul di dadaku. Aku menyesal dan ingin kutitihkan saja air mataku ini.

"Dasar orang bodoh! Dasar bodoh! Buat apa aku menangis..orang seperti dia tidak patut untuk ditangisi!" Mito berkali-kali mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Mito.."

Ada seseorang yang sepertinya memanggilku. Lalu aku pum segera menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau..Ging! kau belum pergi!?"

"Mungkin 2 menit lagi kapal itu akan menuju kesini" Jawab Ging.

"Kau serius akan pergi Ging?"

"Memangnya ada apa, Mito?"

"Tidak! Aku.. aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat jalan kepadamu"

"Oh begitu"

"Dan..semoga kau lulus dalam ujian hunter"

"Terimakasih"

"Huh! Masa Cuma segitu saja kata-katanya! Dasar orang yang irit kata!" pikir Mito kesal.

"Mito.."

"Apa!"

"Kau ini kasar sekali"

"Biar saja! Kenapa kau tidak suka!"

"Tadi kau menangis?" Tanya Ging tiba-tiba.

"Menurutmu!" Jawab Mito dengan ketus.

"Iya.."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu!"

"Kau ini lucu ya Mito"

"Apanya yang lucu! Dasar rambut ijuk!"

"Tenang saja, aku menyukaimu" Ging pun melemparkan senyum ke arah Mito.

Suasana memecah akibat perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Ging. Jantung Mito berdegup kencang. Dan wajahnya menjadi merah.

"A..apa.. maksud dari perkataanmu Ging?"

"Aku menyukaimu, karena sudah lucu kau ini aneh ditambah lagi cerewet"

"Huh! Bilang saja kau ini mau mengata-ngataiku dasar rambut sapu ijuk!!" karena kesal Mito melemparkan pasir yang ada ditangannya ke Ging.

"Hahaha!! Aduh..kau ini orangnya cepat sekali marah"

Dari arah laut tiba-tiba muncul sebuah kapal kecil yang akan mengantarkan Ging ke pelabuhan.

"Kapalnya sudah datang" kata Ging

Mito kembali gusar sepertinya ia tak rela kalau Ging meninggalkannya.

"sebenarnya apa tujuanmu mengikuti ujian semacam itu?" Tanya Mito.

"Menjadi seorang Hunter"

"Hanya itu?"

"Hunter yang sangat professional itulah tujuanku"

Mito mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ging lalu ia berpikir " Apa enaknya sih menjadi Hunter"

Kapal itu kemudian mendarat di pantai.

"Oooii!!" panggil seseorang yang berada di atas kapal tersebut.

" Ya, aku segera datang.. oh ya, Mito.."

"Selamat jalan Ging, semoga kau lulus ujian Hunter"

"Terimakasih, Mito" Ging segera berlari menuju kapal itu.

"Selamat jalan Ging!!" Mito melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Ging.

Tak lama kemudian kapal itu berlayar dan lama-lama lenyap dari hadapan Mito.

5 tahun kemudian..

Setelah kepergian Ging dari pulau Fujira. Sepertinya Pulau ini suasana menjadi agak kosong entah kenapa biasanya kan ada sesorang yang selalu berinteraksi dengan binatang-binatang disini. Ah paling cuma perasaanku saja.

"cklek.." bunyi pintu yang terbuka

"Aku pulang.." salam Mito ketika ia memasuki rumah.

"Selamat datang" jawab seorang wanita yang sedang duduk di kursi.

"Kakak, ibu kemana?" Tanya Mito.

"Ibu pergi keluar sebentar"

"oh begitu,"

"Mito.."

"Iya"

"Ging belum pulang?"

"Be..belum.."

Kakakku hanya terdiam dan menatap ke arah jendela.

"Kakak, belakangan ini kau sering menanyakan soal Ging"

"Dia harus menepati janjinya"

"Janji apa?" Tanya Mito.

"Setelah ia menjadi seorang hunter, Ging akan segera menikah denganku"

Pandangan Mito berubah layaknya petir di siang bolong ia tak percaya kalau kakaknya berkata seperti itu.

"Apa itu benar kak?"

"Iya, dia sendiri yang bilang seperti itu kepada kakak"

"Tidak mungkin! Kau pasti bohong!"

" Aku tidak bohong Mito, ia sendiri yang bilang begitu"

"Aku..aku..tidak percaya!" Tiba-tiba Mito meninggalkan kakaknya dan berlari keluar rumah.

"Mito!! Kau mau kemana!?"

"BLAMM!!" Mito membanting pintu dengan kencang.

"Mito..kenapa ia marah seperti itu? Apa jangan-jangan Mito..uhuk! uhuk!! Tunggu Mito.."

Mito kesal. ia berlari entah kemana. Ia tidak percaya kalau selama ini orang yang disukainya akan menikah dengan kakaknya. Tanpa ia sadari kakinya menyandung sebuah batu hingga membuatnya jatuh terperosok.

"Aaaa!!"

"Brughh!!"

"A..aduh..sakitnya.." ia merintih kesakitan. Tak lama kemudian air mata membasahi pipnya.

"Kenapa! Kenapa begini! Sakit rasanya..aku tidak tahan! Apa maumu Ging! Aku yang selalu akrab denganmu..kau tidak tahu kalau aku menyukaimu dari dulu! Dasar brengsek! Apa istimewanya dari kakakku! Ia hanya seorang wanita lemah yang sakit-sakitan!! Memangnya kau kenal dengan kakakku!! Kau sendiri saja jarang mengobrol dengannya..Cuma aku yang akrab denganmu tapi kenapa bisa begini!!"

Mito masih meneteskan air mata kepedihannya.

"Aku nggak ngerti apa maumu Ging!!"

Mito pun mencoba bangkit dari jatuhnya. Lalu dengan banyak luka di kaki dan lengannya ia berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju rumahnya.

"Cklek.."

"Aku pulang.."

"selamat datang.. Ya ampun Mito!!"

Mito masih berjalan dengan pelan-pelan.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau terjatuh Mito?"

"..........."

"Mito, sini biar ibu obati luka-lukamu"

"Tidak usah bu, biar aku sendiri saja.."

"Mito kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Mito tidak menghiraukan ucapan ibunya dan masih berjalan dengan pelannya menuju kamarnya.

"Mito.."

"Sudahlah ibu jangan dipaksakan .." kata sang kakak kepada ibu.

"Ada apa dengan Mito?"

"Ini salahku.."

"apa maksudmu?"

"Aku juga suka.."

Kemudian, 2 minggu setelah aku menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Hari ini pun tiba. Pernikahan kakakku dengan Ging. Aku selalu menangis dalam hati. Memang tah mudah menyembunyikan rasa ini. Tapi aku mencoba untuk tegar. Karena mungkin kami tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Di suasana pernikahan, aku melihat mereka berdua bersanding. Rasanya mereka berdua lebih cocok.

"selamat ya kak.." ucap Mito kepada kakaknya.

'Terimakasih, Mito"

"Semoga kalian bahagia selamanya.."

"sekali lagi terimakasih Mito.." dan aku pun memeluk kakakku dengan erat.

Aku.. tidak berani menatap Ging untuk mengucapkan selamat menenmpuh hidup baru kepadanya. Tapi aku tepis saja rasa takutku ini.

"Ging..se..selamat ya"

Ging hanya melemparkan senymnya padaku

"Sudah..itu saja kok"

"Terimakasih Mito.."

"Sama-sama.."

Lalu aku segera meninggalkan mereka. Dengan dada yang seperti teriris belati aku hanya pasrah. Kalau ternyata aku bukan pilihan hatimu.

Setelah ini semua berubah menjadi berwarna putih terang. Silau sekali rasanya. Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Tapi aku dapat mendengar suara yang berbisik ditelingaku.

"Mito.." panggil suara itu.

"Ini..seperti suara kakak" pikirku

"Mito.."

"Kakak.."

"Aku dan ibu tahu kalau kau suka dengan Ging"

"kakak, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Dari hatimu, Mito"

"Hatiku.."

"Ging juga suka padamu"

"Apa? Tidak mungkin..ia suka padamu kak.."

"Ging menikah denganku karena ia takut kalau melihatmu kesepian"

" Apa maksudmu 'kak?"

"carilah jawabannya sendiri"

"kakak..aku tidak mengerti maksudmu"

Suara kakak menghilang seketika. Semua berubah menjadi gelap dengan dipenuhi tanda Tanya dibenakku tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurku.

Ketika ku membuka mata perlahan-lahan. Dengan refleks aku mengangkat kepalaku.

"Mimpi apa aku tadi..itu seperti masa lalu..ada Ging, kakak, ibu..kenapa tiba-tiba bisa mimpi seperti ini..lalu kata-kata kakak barusan apa artinya?" Mito sibuk menggumam.

"Mito..kau sudah selesai membersihkan bar?"

"eh ibu..iya aku sudah selesai..lho ibu kenapa membawa bunga?"

"Oh bunga ini..ibu mau ke makam kakamu"

"Aku boleh ikut kan?"

"Boleh saja.."

Akhirnya kami berdua pergi ke makam kakak. Kakakku meninggal setelah ia melahirkan Gon. Lalu Ging..ia malah menitipkan Gon kepadaku. Meski begitu, aku ikhlas merawat Gon. Bahkan Gon sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri. Gon juga menganggap aku sebagai ibunya.

**-End-**

* * *

_**A/N**_: wah..wah..fanficnya ge-je banget..hahhaah..abisnya di fandom hxh Indonesia kok malahan jadi sepi ya.. ayo kita bikin fanfic baru lagi biar fandom hxh Indonesia makin rame lagi.. Nih, Eron sumbangin fanfic Eron tentang Mito-san ama Ging Freecs..entah tiba2 dapet ide yang gak achi ini buat nulis. Ya itulah..mohon maaf kalau masih ada kekurangan dan semoga fandom hxh indo jadi gak sepi lagi..

Amiiieeennn!!! ^^


End file.
